


By the name of fate

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, marchmadness hijack week, name cards, they do this at my school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been at the school for four years and the schools tradition at putting up their names on papers during every school event and for four years he couldn't find his name, so he took the next on that interested him.<br/>Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the name of fate

**Author's Note:**

> So my contribution to Hijack March Madness
> 
> High school au thingy  
> I don’t know my school puts everyone’s names on little papers or cards and then places them all over the school and you can go and take them off or leave them. I made a small comment to my friend and it stemmed to this soooo yeaaaaa

Jack didn’t know why he took it…. Well he knew why it interested him.   
“Hiccup? Who names their kid Hiccup?” Jack had said at the beginning of freshman year. The school had every students name plastered on every surface. Jack pasted a little paper with a unique name and took it.   
“Oh Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third? Ok someone is making shit up .” He had said off handedly.

  
Though through out all freshman year he always found the little slips of paper with the name on it and after a while he took it like it was his own name. Maybe he was a senior and didn’t care for the names. But for the next two years he took the papers (he didn’t even look for his own or see his own name so he stuck to Hiccups) . It was routine to look for the name by then. though never did he grab the name in front of his friends it was like his own thing something he did want his friends pestering about. Nor did he actually bother to look up the kid in the year book, he tended to forget about it but by junior year he got a little curious.   
Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third. Some days the paper said Hiccup HH3 he wondered what kind of person had that name.

“Urgh are you serious Astrid?”

“Come on three years and never have you bothered!” Jack passed by a couple a pretty blond with her hair tied in a braid.

“Because I don’t care!” The boy was actually pretty cute. Button nose a little big for his round freckled face shining light green eyes covered by glasses and brown reddish hair Swept over the frame. He had a small thin frame but Jack kind of like that, petite and cute at least for guys. For girls He would rather them be healthy and comfortable then thin and worrying but hey he couldn’t judge, people were people and now he was flying solo. Then again….. He looked at the kid. He had a class with him once? Oh well, junior year. New start. Green eyes caught his blue eyes then quickly darted away and hiding behind the blond. The girl turned and Jack went back to his search. He found the name and snatched it and continuted on.

“Hey Hic.” Jack smirked to the little paper and went to where his friends normally sat during the year. Tooth and Sandy were rapidly signing while North and Aster argued. Pitch sat under the tree reading Edgar Allen Poe. Though what was new was the black haired boy sitting next to him watching Aster and North fight. Acid green eyes glanced to Jack then went back to Aster.

“Yo.” Jack smiled happily. North waved and greeted stoping his fight with the pissed Aussie though Jack blinked when the long haired dark skinned boy smiled softly stood and walked over and kissed Asters cheek.

“Easter sucks babe.” He grinned wickedly at Asters pissed face and dodged a swipe. Jack howled in laughter and Aster spit out a few curses to the white haired boy. Acid eyes landed on Jack again.

“I like you kid! What is your name and please tell me what I have to do to keep you around!”

“Noah.” The boy said smirking.

“And you do shit he is my boyfriend frosty.” Green eyes rolled and a dark hand stuck out to Jack’s pale one as the bell rang.

“Jack Frost and I have to go, See you guy. And Good luck dating the kangaroo you will need it.” Jack laughed and dodged another swipe. He waked away to his new home room, he stopped when he spotted the brunette from this morning. He had stopped at a window to reach up and grab a name smiling softly. He turned and continuted his way away from Jack. Jack decided it was a cute smile.   
Jack’s day went on with out much problem until a few months in and Jack searched for Hiccup’s name. He had been thinking about the brunette who ended up being Noah’s best friend. He only caught glimpses and Noah only called him Fishbone while the kid called him Toothless. He learned bits and pieces about him, he never really had enough attention to ask Noah for his name because Noah would instantly start playful banter with bunny and they would make out before he would start talking to the others. The topic just never came up. He found Hiccup’s name and smirked reaching to grab it and his freckled hand brushed against another. He looked down to Fishbone then to where the freckled hand went to reach for and fingers where holding onto. A small paper with ‘Jack frost’ written on it.

Hiccup on the other hand happily found the name he was looking for. 

“Jack Frost there you are why are you always so high up there?” he reached a bit to grab for the paper only focused on the one name. In freshman year he found the name sitting lonely by the pool after searching for his own name. What he liked was how nice the name was. Like the mythological winter spirit. No one seemed to be searching anymore so he took it. And then it was just routine after searching for his name he would keep his eye out for Jack Frost. He could only find Jack’s so he only searched for Jack’s. 

Though he also was thinking about the white haired boy that hung out with his best friend’s boyfriend. He was to loosely say very gorgeous. But that was from a painter’s point of view! What painter wouldn’t be interested in a chiseled face with big blue eyes and white hair? Besides he didn’t know the guy enough so distant admiration was fine… Not that he would actually work up the nerve to say hello. He just was awkward when he talked to new people.

Hiccup reached up to grab the name though another hand brushed against his. He looked and met the very blue eyes he was thinking about. He blinked and felt the awkward radiating off of the then noticed The boy staring at his hand which held Jack’s name. Hiccup noticed though how the pale fingers held his name…. What? Hiccup blinked a few times neither saying anything. What do you say to the guy holding your name?

“Ahh.” Hiccup started.   
Jack didn’t know what to say. The brunette had been trying to take his name? Then again he wasn’t so innocent himself stealing another kids name…..

“Sorry just grabbing my name.” Jack raised an eyebrow. At the kids lie. He took the name and was about to walk away when Jack pulled off Hiccups name and decided to play along.

“Jack Frost huh? Interesting name.”

“Like Hiccup?” The brunette shot back weakly.

“Honestly the name caught my eye why would someone name their kid this.”

“Who names their kid Jack Frost?”

“My parents.” Jack said smoothly and the brunette flushed then looked to the name.

“It is to scare off the troll.” He finally said.

“What?”

“It is a Viking tradition name your kid something undesirable so the trolls won’t take it. Though I think my parents didn’t want people to date me…” Jack blinked. It was a little surreal.

“I am to assume you are the reason I haven’t been able to find my name?” Hiccup gave a small smile. Jack returned it.

“I could say the same I stopped looking in the middle of sophomore year though.”

“Same.” The two chuckled.

“Are introductions needed?”

“I don’t know I have been memorizing your name since freshmen year.”

“Your Aster’s friend to then?”

“And your Noah’s?”

“Yeaaaaa.”

“So um…. Wanna hang out sometime?”

“Why do I get a feeling your actually a stalker?”

“Your the one who tried to pass off like your Jack Frost.” The two laughter and talked, becoming quick friends. Jack made a game so they could keep up the name game who ever could find the others name first and Noah’s friend group slowly bleed into Jack’s.

By senior year the two were slowly realizing their feelings, enjoying the thought that their names were taken by people they could get along with it, Jack would joke on their later dated when they cuddled and kissed it was fate that lead them together.

Neither would ever learn how their name stealing started two relationships, because of Aster trying to embarrass Jack with finding this Hiccup (as much as Jack Tried Aster still learned of Jack’s name stealing) and ended up at the end of Noah’s fist for creeping on his best friend. Yep love at first knock out.   
(Nor would they know Noah and Aster purposefully put their names next to each other)


End file.
